<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Alpha by FestiveFerret</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315589">My Alpha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret'>FestiveFerret</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sub Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're doing such a good job," Steve crooned, and Tony's gaze went soft, muscles lax in the ropes that bound him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>POTS (18+) Smol Steve Appreciation Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Alpha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for the PotS discord server, Small Steve bingo event. For the square "bossy in bed"</p><p>Thank you to starksnack for beta!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You're doing such a good job," Steve crooned, and Tony's gaze went soft, muscles lax in the ropes that bound him. He gurgled around the gag, and Steve petted his thumb along Tony's bottom lip, wet with spit, plump and swollen from being bitten earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve kissed Tony's forehead then stepped back to admire his handiwork. His alpha was completely trussed up from his neck to his toes, bound to the chair he sat in. Tony's arms were folded up on either side of his head, hands bound to his shoulders which arched his biceps and made his pecs bulge through the criss-cross of ropes. His cock stood proud, a small swell of a knot already forming even though Steve had barely touched him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve took out his phone and snapped several pictures. There were days when his asthma hit too hard to play, but he liked to watch Tony flip through the galleries full of memories of when he was too deep in subspace to really remember clearly. Steve would watch as he stroked himself to completion before sucking Steve off. Steve clicked again, admiring the way the lighting captured the hot flush across Tony's cheeks and the tears caught in his eyelashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve pushed his hair back from his face and watched Tony's eyes sluggishly track the movement. He was always impatient, even pushy, when they started, but by the time the knots were decorating his pretty skin, he was so far down he could barely string a sentence together, let alone complain or push.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony's subspace was a thing of beauty. There was something extra special about putting an alpha down, especially one as strong and powerful as Tony Stark. Steve purred with possessive energy. Tony was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Claimed, bonded, marked. And no one else could have him; no one else could take care of him the way Steve did either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve set the phone aside and made his way back over to stand with a leg on either side of Tony's lap. He kissed his forehead then over each eyelid. "You're so beautiful, sweetheart. So giving. You going to give me what I need?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony nodded vigorously until Steve stilled his head with a touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you will." Steve reached down and took Tony's cock in hand. Tony shuddered and moaned, his hips trying to twitch but unable to move far in the ropes. Steve petted down one arm, letting his fingers brush over Tony's armpit so he jerked in the ropes. His other hand moved from Tony's cock to his own hole. He was so slick it should have been embarrassing, but he was long over being concerned about how badly he wanted Tony. Tony wanted him just as much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve coated his fingers in slick then brought them up to Tony's face. He pushed a finger through the hole in the centre of the gag and smeared it over Tony's tongue then rubbed the rest under his nose. Tony moaned and whimpered, drooling around the gag and squirming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You like that, baby?" Steve's fingers went back to his hole as he worked two in to make sure he was as open and eager as he felt. He stroked the slick over Tony's cock then lined him up against his hole. He sunk down slowly, eyes on Tony the whole time so he could watch him fall to pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony shook and gasped, lips working uselessly around the gag. His eyes fell shut, fanning his eyelashes over his cheeks. His cock was so hard, and he slid in easily, pressing into all the deepest places inside Steve. Steve let his head tip back and a groan slip free as he settled on Tony's lap, bottomed out. His toes touched the floor just enough to find a little purchase, feet stretched out and back arched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve started to move, rocking up and back down again slowly, letting Tony's cock slick up and smooth the slide. "Oh, fuck, sweetheart." He sat heavily, grinding down against Tony's thighs, then pushed up again. "You feel so damn good. You're so big and hard, stretching me out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony pulled in a sharp breath through his nose and mumbled a noise that Steve knew was his name even though it was barely discernible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're going to knot me, aren't you?" Steve asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cause you're so good for me, right? You're going to blow that knot right when I ask you to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony nodded even harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve kissed the end of Tony's nose then took a hold of both his folded arms. He used the leverage to bounce up and down on Tony's lap, Tony's cock driving deeper and deeper into him. Steve's eyes rolled back in his head as the pleasure started to overwhelm him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony's thighs tensed under him, his whole body starting to shake with the effort of holding off his orgasm until Steve gave him permission. Steve slowed down, rolling his hips without sliding up and down, until Tony let out of a sharp huff of breath and relaxed a little. Then Steve started again, up and down, back and forth, Tony's cock driving into his prostate with every thrust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, baby, you feel so good. You're so good for me. So thick and hard and, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I can feel your knot, ready to blow. Fuck, fuck -" Steve bounced harder, his thighs screaming with the effort, but it felt too good to take a break. Tony was a mess, twitching and whining under him, his cock throbbing, knot already big enough that Steve knew it wouldn't slide in easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was so close he was worried he'd come himself, Steve sat down hard and rolled his hips forward just so. Tony's knot pushed up against his hole, stretching the rim, and he gasped as the pleasure-pain rippled up his spine to settle at the back of his neck, right next to his bond mark. Tony finally slipped in, the bulge alighting every nerve from Steve's rim to his prostate. "Okay, fuck - Tony, knot me, baby," he commanded. "Come on, stretch me wide."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony keened like he was dying, all the ropes going taut, and as Steve bounced up and down once more, it swelled full and thick, locking their bodies together. Tony sucked in two sharp breaths, then dropped his head down, body trying to curl in as he jolted into orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve could feel the throb of Tony's cock as wave after wave of come pumped into him. He undid the latch of the gag then reached back between Tony's shoulder blades, found the release loop and pulled hard. The ropes loosened then fell away, and Tony's arms immediately came down and wrapped around Steve, hauling him in close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony buried his face in Steve's neck and he fitted his teeth over the mark there. He bit lightly as he thrust up and the last throb of his knot pushed hard against Steve's prostate and tumbled him over the edge. Steve dug his fingernails into Tony's back as he shivered and shook, coating Tony's chest and stomach in his come, pulsing in time to the beat of Tony's heart underneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They panted back down slowly, together, one of Steve's hands buried tightly in Tony's hair, the other gripping the back of his neck, fingertips pressing against Tony's bondmark. Tony clutched Steve's waist, holding them chest to chest, heaving breaths into Steve's neck that were nearly sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were so good, baby," Steve crooned. "I love being tied to you like this. We're so close. Bound up. I love you. You're so perfect. Such a good alpha. You take such good care of me." He petted the back of Tony's head again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Tony finally slumped back in the chair, Steve cupped his face. He looked beautifully destroyed. They were still knotted together, would be for some time, but Steve liked to start his aftercare right away. He checked the ropes to make sure everything had loosened enough to be comfortable, then reached for the small rolling table nearby. He tugged it over and started with a water bottle which he first drank from himself, then pressed to Tony's lips, letting him sip it down. When the water was gone, Steve took a tub of vaseline and swiped a finger through it. He took Tony's chin between his fingers then gently rubbed it into his lips - swollen and raw from Steve's teeth and then the gag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next they shared a chocolate bar, and Tony's breathing finally started to sink and soften. Steve stroked his hair back again and again until Tony rumbled, deep in his chest. "You are so good," Steve told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Tony slurred heavily. "I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too. My alpha. Always."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>